WASAbi
by lamatikah
Summary: When a strange red-headed boy appears on the beach one day, disrupting Wakka's tedious life, the blitzballer is forced to give the boy a home, friend and a name. And Tidus continues to sleep...
1. chapter one

**disclaimor:** owner of nothing. maybe not even the plot.

**pairing:** wase (wait 'nd see, my ducklings)

**warnings:** yaoi (of a sort...) guaranteed to burn at least one of your eyes – read at OWN RISK

WASAbi

Wakka paced the beach.

He was fed up: the same old boring thing happening day in, day out (nothing). What with Tidus all passed out and not waking up – what with his head having been smashed in by Riku after he casually commented that Riku might look a little more manly if he cut his hair. Riku didn't take kindly to potentially offensive hair remarks.

He kicked up a spray of sand before sitting down. Ever since Riku decided he was too old for the beach; Sora dutifully following; Kairi rolling her eyes and muttering something along the lines of, "But I like it here..." decided that, after two lonely trips to the island, she was better off with those two; Selphie staying by Tidus' side for the whole two days he'd been knocked out and Tidus, well, Tidus being knocked out, Wakka had been finding it more and more difficult to have fun and enjoy himself – all on his own.

All he could do was watch as the sea reached the sand then curled away from him again, back into the depths of the ocean.

Then it was curve back towards him. As though the ocean was teasing him. Coming in to say hello, then leaving him as quickly as it came.

He sat there for one hour. Two hours, three hours, four. Time ticked away and Wakka just stared at its shimmering, glistening form. Until suddenly.

Suddenly, the tide came in and a boy came out.

He had coppery, red hair and tanned skin and looked about fourteen or fifteen. He lay motionless on the sand for some time. Wakka sat stock still, wondering whether the boy was dead. He didn't recognise him from the island, but yet, there was still a niggling feeling in the back of his head saying 'you know him, you know him'. Wakka leant over to look at the boy closer.

"Uehh..." Wakka shifted backwards, fast, almost feeling the sand rub into his pants. The boy turned over, breathing deeply. He was wearing what appeared to be ripped cloth from the sail of a boat round his legs like pants.

The boy spat out some water. "Hey, are you okay?" Wakka leant over to him again, reaching out for the boy with his fingers. The boy gasped and slid back away from Wakka about a foot. Wakka held out his hands. "No, no, I wanna help you!" The boy visibly relaxed; he let his shoulders drop and moved forward a little. "Is there anything you'd like?"

The boy nodded and leant forward towards Wakka. The sound of the waves hitting the beach timed in perfectly as Wakka pushed the boy's lips off his own. "Woah, man. I don't even know you!"

The boy blinked. He didn't understand. "Uh!" he nodded. Wakka raised an eyebrow.

"What, cat got your tongue?" his snide remark was obviously of offence to the boy as he fervently shook his head, his mouth saying 'no, no, no, no, no' over and over again. "What's wrong with you then?" The boy desperately tried to say something, his mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish. "Speak up, I can't hear you, man."

The boy's eyes were starting to fill with tears and Wakka suddenly felt a surge of sympathy towards him. He shuffled forward, and put an unsteady hand on the boy's back. "Look, what's your name?" Again, the boy's mouth opened and closed like he was trying to say something, but again, he only looked like a fish – surprisingly like Tidus' goldfish in fact. They were called Inky and Oinky and _he_ could see them clearly now, bobbing about in _his_ bowl _he_ bought for them.

"I'll call you Red for now – like your hair."

The boy opened his mouth, and then stopped himself. There wasn't any use. He wouldn't be able to say anything.

He nodded.

"Okay, Red. Do you have a home?"

- - -

**an: **xDD if you know what wase is, or just guessed, then you're cool.


	2. chapter two

**disclaimor:** owner of nothing. maybe not even the plot.**  
pairing:** wase (wait 'nd see, my ducklings)**  
warnings:** yaoi (of a sort...) guaranteed to burn at least one of your eyes – read at OWN RISK

WASAbi

It was obvious that Red had bundles of things to say, but no way of saying them. But when Wakka offered a notepad and a pen, Red just looked at him, bemused.

"You write on it, see?" Wakka scribbled Red's bestowed-upon name on the first piece of paper. Red gave another bemused look and Wakka drew a scruffy picture of Red underneath the name and drew an arrow towards it. He tapped it gently, "I wrote your name, yeah?"

Red mouthed 'ohh' and took the pad from Wakka. He drew a picture – albeit very clumsily, as though he had never used his hands before – of himself writing like Wakka had done, then drew a cross through it.

"Oh... can't write," Wakka clicked his tongue. "That's a problem. I guess I'll just never know what you'll be sayin' to me, mon." He burst into peals of uproarious laughter and Red did so too, although it was a little forced, like he didn't find it funny – because, he **was** the one who hadn't got a voice to be saying things to Wakka.

- - -

The room Wakka chose for Red was a simple, nondescript room with a simple, nondescript layout. Bed, wardrobe and door. Despite this, Red loved it. Also, the room was right next to Wakka's, which apparently, in Red's eyes, was a plus.

Red spent hours in there, just staring at the ceiling. Wakka started to get worried but after a few checks, he knew that Red wasn't going to die whilst lying there. Eventually, Wakka decided that Red staying in this nondescript room staring at the nondescript ceiling for hours on end was not something a good host should let their guest do – even if their guest did seem a little... _too_ friendly and a little _too _touchy-feely.

He decided to take Red for a walk.

Of course, though, Destiny Islands being what they are – islands – a walk generally entails a boat ride. And so, Wakka led Red outside where they walked for a while in silence. Occasionally Red might point at a star and try to mouth something then remember he couldn't talk and an awkward silence would follow.

Eventually after the sounds of many pieces of gravel being crunched beneath betrainer'd feet and the rustling of leaves disturbed many of the nocturnal creatures who happened to be stirring as their night (which is the equivalent to our morning) began to let its darkness crawl over the town, the two boys made it to the dock. Which was really just a short pier on the beach.

"Get in then," said Wakka, forever polite. Red just stared at him, confused looking, his yellow eyes, round and wide. "I never noticed... you have yellow eyes..." Wakka leaned in, staring intently at the mentioned eyes.

Red nodded, his breath cutting short in his throat.

"It's strange, man," snorted Wakka, going back to unwrapping the rope from its bollard on the pier. "So, are you getting in the boat, or not?"

Red looked at the boat and pointed at, then pointed at himself, a questioning look on his face.

"Yaa," Wakka teased. "The _boat_, you know, rowy-rowy."

Red nodded. Wakka shook his head and turned back to his rope, which was taking an extraordinarily long time to untie. But before he could get that last loop round the wooden pole keeping it in place, he heard an almighty splash. Hair whipping against his face, he turned quickly enough to see the last of Red jumping into the water.

"What are you doing, man?" shouted Wakka, as Red thrashed about next to the boat, obviously trying to get slippy, wet hand on the rim of it. "Can't even swim? What were you thinking?"

He slipped into the boat and hoisted Red out of the water. "What were you thinking?" he repeated, Red shivering in his arms. He sighed. "Maybe we should save boating for another day..."

Red nodded, but Wakka could hardly tell what with all the shivering.

- - -

**a/n:** I can't believe none of you knew what wasa was!! That's amazing! But just to warn you, please don't get _too_ attached to the pairing, 'cause it'll shock you when you find out what it is. This story was originally done on a dare and I never thought I'd actually finish it, but due to popular demand, it's back up and running. It's rather a fun story actually. I quite enjoy writing it. Simply because it's so horrifying. **Remember: Love knows no boundaries.**


	3. chapter three

**disclaimor:** I own ZILCH.**  
pairing:** wase (D: run awayyyyy~)**  
warnings:** I AM SERIOUS. IF YOU HAVE STRONG GAG REFLEXES DO NOT READ.

WASAbi

Wakka hated Mondays – mainly because he had Maths first thing on a Monday, but as it was the Summer Holidays he figured he wouldn't have to worry too much about Maths. More about the great big problem lying in the room next door.

He had no idea what he was going to do with Red. He had to find out what the boy was doing there first off, and also what his actual name was and what exactly it was he wanted with Wakka. Shaking his head, sighing and muttering an early morning: "Man..." Wakka traipsed over to Red's room. Wakka knocked on the door quickly before he barged in with his morning greeting of, "Mom says you have to get up now, man."

Red rolled over in his nondescript bed and blew out. Although Red couldn't talk, he would sigh a lot and sometimes they sounded like words to Wakka. He might blow out, and it would sound like an 'oh' or an 'ahh'.

Red was definitely a morning person, decided Wakka as the boy came downstairs about two minutes after he had told Red he was needed up and rearing for the day ahead. The boy's bright yellow eyes were open and waiting for any commandment Wakka may have sent him his way.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly, the staring eyes just a bit _too_ creepy for his liking.

"Wakka, I need you to go out and give this to Rinoa. You can check up on Tidus too while you're there." Wakka's mother cut the air with the knife that was her voice. "Oh, and take Red with you." Wakka rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Chocolates," her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Why? Don't you dare eat these, young man. Do you hear me?"

Wakka sighed dramatically. "Yes! Loud and clear. C'mon, Red. You heard the woman."

The angry shrieks of his offended mother followed them out the door.

They walked in silence for a while, Red clearly checking Wakka out every two minutes and Wakka, trying to ignore it and wondering how Tidus was. He knew that Tidus' mother, Rinoa was up the walls, desperately clawing onto some hope that he'll wake up in the next two minutes or so. Every time she was invited round anywhere she would reply with a hysterical: "But what if he wakes up? What if he wakes up and his mommy is not there?!" Wakka's mother was obviously under some delusion that chocolates would help calm Rinoa down. Truth be told, Wakka believed that the chocolates would merely be left on the mantelpiece, maybe having one or two taken every now and then by Tidus' father.

What would be the point in even giving them to Rinoa? She wouldn't care. They'd probably just make her feel worse. Wakka suddenly had a ghastly vision of Rinoa standing at the door, tears streaming down her face as she cries: "Oh, how absolutely _lovely_ of your _dear_ mother. Give her my _best_ regards. I just... I just don't think I'm up to eating chocolates right now... I just... Oh, Tidus!"

Wakka would rather kiss Red than have that scene play out.

His eyes widened for a moment as he realised what he'd just thought. He snuck a sideways glance at Red who was staring at Wakka's face intently. So intently that he didn't notice the small dog which tripped him up shortly after.

"Roxas! Roxas, come back here! Naughty boy!" The little blonde dog yelped and turned round, tongue lolling. "There you are! Don't you ever run away from me again – Sora'd do his nut. Oh, hi, Wakka."

"Hey, Kairi, man."

"Ahem," said Kairi who disliked it when Wakka talked to her. She looked around awkwardly and eventually her eyes rested upon the boy on the floor, who appeared to be unable (or unwilling) to get up without someone's help. And as Wakka didn't look like he cared much for doing so, Kairi offered her own hand. "Are you going to introduce me to your... friend?" The boy took her hand and she hauled him up.

"Oh, yah. This is Red, Red this is Kairi." Red smiled shyly. Kairi offered her hand again, this time to shake.

"Hi, Red," she grinned, always happy to meet new people (unless they look nasty and smirk a lot). Her smile faltered however when Red merely stared at her hand.

"Yah, he doesn't talk, man." Kairi shuddered involuntarily. "And he doesn't know how to, like, communicate with people." There was a deadly silence as Wakka yet again tried to repress his first-hand experience of Red not communicating properly. "Anyway, man-" (Kairi's grip on Roxas' lead tightened) "-we have to go. Going to see Tidus, y'know."

"Oh, really? Do you mind if I come too? I haven't seen him or Selphie in a while and, well, I miss them," she smiled sadly. Note how she didn't mention Wakka.

Wakka forced a tight-lipped smile. "Sure, yah, why not. The more the merrier."

Kairi grinned. "Sure. Do you mind if we stop of at Sora's first. I don't think Rinoa would like Roxas scampering all over her house?" She leaned down and clipped his lead back on. "Would she, you little cutie?" Roxas licked her nose and she promptly stood up, rubbing her nose with the back of sleeve with so much vigour it turned red.

"Fine, fine, do whatever, man."

- - -

**a/n:** How long will those chocolates last with two boys who haven't eaten breakfast? Will they ever get to Tidus' house? And why does Sora have a dog called Roxas? All these questions (and more!) will be answered in the next horrifying instalment of... WASAbi!

Please don't hate me.


	4. chapter four

**disclaimer:** if I owned Kingdom Hearts DEMYX WOULDN'T DIE.**  
pairing:** wase (cries of horror)**  
warnings:** just don't read it – sorry, getting a bit Lemony Snicket on you there.

WASAbi

Wakka hated dogs; fact.

So he was very relieved when they finally got to Sora's house. Kairi rapped at the door and then, to Wakka's shock, she just just opened the door and walked straight into the house without even waiting for anyone to let her in.

"Come on, guys. We just need to find Sora." Kairi waved them in. Red lingered with Wakka so Wakka decided he'd have to be the one to make the first move and actually walk into the house. Wakka remembered Sora's house from birthday parties when they were younger but the house parties stopped about five years ago when Sora decided to do paintballing and then after that traumatic experience, he just had a sleepover with a few close friends every birthday. Wakka was never invited to those.

"Sora! Sora, I'm back. Feeling any better?" Kairi called up the stairs as she unclipped an excitable Roxas, very anxious to start running about the house again.

There was a sneeze from up the stairs and Sora's voice – albeit disguised by the blocked nose somewhat – called back with a "yeah, much better, thanks, Kai! He was desperate to get out the house but mom said I wasn't allowed out."

"I'm coming up, Sora, make sure you're decent." Kairi signalled for Wakka and Red to follow. Red seemed to be trying to grab Wakka's hand but he kept waving him off.

"I'm always decent, Kairi," said a giggling Sora.

"So, if you're feeling any better, do you think you might want to come to Tidus'?" asked Kairi, much to Wakka's chagrin.

"Yeah! Definitely! Hey, are there others with you?" Obviously the sound of three people shuffling up the stairs was a little different to the sound of one.

"Yeah, it's Wakka-" (a little "oh, cool, Wakka" came from Sora's room) "-and a new guy-" (a louder gasp and "a new guy!") "-Red with me." Kairi opened the door to what Wakka assumed must be Sora's door and strolled right in.

Wakka and Red followed a little hesitantly, Wakka still batting Red's hand away.

Sora's nose was red, there were tears streaming down his cheeks from coughing and he didn't seem able to sit up properly. Instead, Kairi propped him up and checked his forehead. "You're such a liar, you're no better than you were before."

"No, I do think I am a little better. Honest! Oh, **please** let me go to see Tidus. I'm a lot better than he is, anyway!" Kairi tutted and sighed and 'mm'd.

"_Well_..." she turned to Wakka and Red. "If it's OK with you guys?"

Wakka was just about ready to put his foot down and tell Kairi she can pee off because Wakka couldn't be bothered with the hassle of taking the _two _of them but during his frustration he'd forgotten about Red's attempts to sneak his hand into Wakka's and the consequences of this being, of course, Red had managed to sneak his hand into Wakka's.

In the few seconds that followed, Kairi managed to take Wakka's disgruntled noise to mean "yeah, sure you can come too, Sora!" and there was a flushing noise from nearby and Riku appeared at the door, staring intently at the hands clutched together. Wakka gave a small cry and immediately brought his hand back to himself, causing Red to stagger backwards into Sora's bed where he flipped round and eventually landed on Sora himself.

"Oh," said Sora. "Hello."

Red blushed bright red and pushed himself off the bed and ran into Wakka, obviously hoping for some sort of cuddle fest. Wakka did not oblige.

"So, Wakka," said Riku, smirking. Like a jerk. "Who's your... friend?" He raised one eyebrow.

Wakka cleared his throat, "This is Red and he's my... pen pal. But he's mute. He can't talk and I'm just looking after him."

"Riiight."

"So, anyway," said Kairi brightly. "We're all going to Tidus'. Want to join us, Riku?"

Wakka was crying on the inside. He clutched his package tightly; he had been planning to eat the chocolates of the way to Tidus' but there was no chance of that anymore. Urgh, the whole trio would be traipsing round with them. Wakka almost wished it had just been Red and himself again. Damn that tiny little dog.

"Well, OK, Sora, let's try and get you up and we'll set off." Wakka saw his chance.

As Riku and Kairi manoeuvred Sora out of his bed he cried out, "We'll wait for you outside!" and dashed down the stairs, out the door and as far away from that house as possible, Red in tow.

Wakka stopped to catch his breath, hands resting on his knees. "That was a close one, Red," he said, grinning, patting the other on his back, then quickly retracting his hand. Red sighed. Then a deep rumbling noise could be heard coming from his tummy.

"Hungry?" Red nodded. Wakka eyed the package. "Me too."

**a/n:** the chocolates won't make it one piece me thinks. D:

lol at the word 'package'. only one chapter left! :D


End file.
